Realization
by N. Belarus
Summary: Belarus is on her deathbed and Russia has been informed. He is devastated, his little sister is disappearing. All he can do is give her false hope, realizing his true feelings. But is it honestly false hope? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Belarus is on her death bed.  
Russia had just been informed.  
He rushed to her side. He laid with her. He told her everything was going to be okay.  
It wasn't.  
Belarus had been slowly ripped apart. She had been slowly dying. The very fabric of her being was being torn to shreds how ever so slowly.  
It hurt. Not just Belarus.  
Russia. The great and powerful Russia. He was in tears. Not from pain. Not from fear. But from true sadness.  
His little sister was going away. "Don't cry... Don't cry..." He would beg, even though he himself was in tears.  
"Everything will be fine, My sunflower..." His words of comfort meant everything to Belarus, as she would lay there as he held her hand.  
"B Big brother..." She choked out. "Yes, my sunflower?..."  
"I love you..."  
"I love you too..." He bent over and kissed her sweetly.  
She filled her lungs with air one last time.  
Russia watched and cried harder.  
She was gone.  
Russia cried even harder. His little sister was gone.  
There was no one to chase him around. No one to mess with him.  
He felt alone in this dark, dark world.  
He couldn't help but to hold her lifeless body and repeat," I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..."  
He felt responsible.  
He kissed her one more time then left the room. Something in him changed. His expression was cold. So cold.  
A few hours later, after The doctors had given up, Russia was sitting in front of the fire. He threatened the very being of anyone who came near him.  
Somehow, Belarus came back. Was it love? Who knows...  
She walked in weakly and quietly, using the wall for support. she came up behind Russia and fell on him, hugging him from behind. Russia growled," I said leave me alo-" He turned to see who it was. He froze. She was in tears and holding onto him.  
"L Little sister... Is that you?..." He held her head up gently by the chin. She looked up at him with weak eyes, unable to talk.  
He smiled a little and hugged her,"It is! It is you!" He picked her up bridal style and took her to his room and laid her down.  
He laid with her and held her in his arms. A few minutes he gets up and makes her some soup and comes back.  
"Can you sit up?" He asked as he sat next to her. She could barely move. Russia sees this then gently pulls her up and props some pillows behind her so that she was in a sitting position. She couldn't feed herself. She still couldn't really move. Russia fed her, making sure it was cool enough. Making sure he didn't give her too much to swallow at one time. When the bowl was empty he set it aside and held her again in his arms. Even though she was barely alive, she was happy. Happier than she had ever been. She know her brother loved her.  
Ukraine knew Belarus was dead. Or at lease was. Russia had told no one about his little sitter coming back. Ukraine came in looking for Russia. Russia looked at her," Forget about the funeral..." He said with a small smile.  
Ukraine was confused. Or at least she was until she saw Belarus Slowly breathing. She smile and nods," Okay." She turned and left. She knew now how Russia felt about their little sister.  
A few days later, Belarus was a little responsive and could move a little. Russia was happy about this. His little sunflower was recovering. Belarus knew her big brother loved her. She knew they would become one. Something in her never came back when the rest of her did.  
Her insanity.  
It was gone. It was gone for good.  
Belarus was asleep. Russia was out getting a ring for when she would recover completely. They would become one 


	2. Chapter 2

Months pass. Belarus' strength slowly returned. Russia stayed by her side, only leaving unless completely necessarily. He couldn't wait until she was back to normal. He was eager to ask her a very important question.

He would help her however he could. He realized that he loved her more than a sister. Finally. The day had come. Belarus was better.  
Russia was overjoyed. He could finally ask her. Belarus was asleep, Russia came and kisses her deeply. She woke up and smiled and kissed back a little.  
Russia pulled back and smiles warmly "Good morning, my sunflower~" She smiled and sat up," Good morning, brother."  
He picked her up bridal style and she giggled and held on as he took her to the kitchen and sat her down in a chair. In front of her was a neat little set out of blueberry pancakes, her favorite, a glass of orange juice, and some toast.  
She smiled and ate as Russia sat next to her and ate some pancakes, the batter mixed with vodka. Once she was done she washed her plate and went to sit on the couch. Russia was right behind her. He sat next to her as she leaned on him. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. She smiled.  
He tried to contain himself just a little longer...

Minutes passed. They seemed like hours to Russia. A few minutes later Russia stood and took a deep breath. Belarus watched him. He was sure of her answer. He knelled Down in front of her as she watched him with happiness and disbelief. He looked up at her, slightly nervous as he pulled out a ring...

"You will become one with Russia, da?" He smiles.

She smiles as tears of joy filled her eyes. She nodded,"Da." He smiled and hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. He pulled back a little and looked at her and held a hand out for hers.  
"May I?" He smiled. She nodded and gave her hand to her and he slipped the ring on her finger.


	3. Chapter 3

Russia stood at the altar, waiting for Belarus.  
"You ready for this Russia?" said his best man, China.  
"Yes." He smiled.  
The sound of the piano beginning the bridal march. Looking down the aisle he saw the bride's maids, Ukraine and Liechtenstein, and then he saw her and Ivan smiled warmly. She was wearing a long, fitted wedding dress. She had a long veil over her face with a white bow on top of her head, like she always does. She wore a smile was holding sunflowers.  
Belarus couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. She had always dreamed of this day and it had finally come.  
Smiling even bigger and bigger with each step, she made her way up to the altar. She handed her flowers to Ukraine then intertwined her hands with Russia's.  
"We are gathered here today to join Russia and Belarus in holy matrimony ."  
The preist went on, Until he asked... "Do you, Russia, take Belarus as your wife?"  
Russia replied chearfully," I do."  
"And do you Belarus take Russia to be your husband?"  
"I do." She said with a warm smile.  
"I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Ivan leaned in and kissed her. As they kissed everyone cheered.  
Ivan picked up Belarus bridal style and carried her down the aisle followed by roars of applause. They drove away in a black limo that was headed to the Russia's house.


	4. Chapter 4

They got home. Russia went over to the kitchen and got a bottle of vodka then opened it and sat on the couch, next to Belarus. Belarus leaned on him and closed her eyes as he put an arm around her, pulling her close.  
"What's your limit?" Russia asked Belarus with a smile.  
"I'm not sure. I've never been drunk..."  
Russia chuckled then offered her the bottle,"Would you like to find out?"  
Belarus looked at him then the bottle then smiled a little,"Sure." She took the bottle and took a few drinks.  
She kept trying to give it back to Russia, but he wouldn't take it. He wanted to know her limit. Soon enough she had reached her limit. She drunk about half the bottle, her face red from the alcohol. Russia saw this and smiled. He stood and went to go get another bottle and he sat back down.  
He chugged the bottle down.  
Soon, they were both drunk.  
Soon, things happened.

_**I don't do yaoi, hentai, or whatever**._

The next morning, Belarus was asleep. Russia was up making breakfast, only in his boxers. He was trying not to set it on fire. He had a lot on his mind.  
'How am I going to tell her the condom broke?' He thought as her stirred the gravy. 'What would we name it?'  
'Would it be a boy or a girl?'  
'What is she got hurt, causing the baby to be hurt as well?'  
He was worried. 'What if the baby isn't healthy?'  
'What if I'm a terrible parent?'  
'What if-'  
Belarus walked in and yawned, catching him by surprise. He did not know what to say. He took a deep breath and continued to stir the gravy. Belarus went up to him and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. She was in one of his shirts and her underwear.  
He smiled. She closed her eyes. "What's for breakfast?" He smiles a little,"I think, burnt biscuits and gravy."  
She smiled then looks at him," Maybe I can help..."  
Russia stepped out of the way and Belarus opened the oven to see the biscuits, close to burning. She turned off the oven and got a mit and took them out. She looked at the gravy and stirred it around a bit and concluded that it was done. she turned off the burner. Russia got out two plates and she dished out the food. Russia helped. Once they were done they sat at the table and ate.  
After breakfast, Belarus was laying on the couch with her head in Russia's lap. Russia was playing with her hair.  
"Ummm... Netalia?" He was nervous.  
"Yes, Ivan?"  
"I need to tell you something..."  
"What is it?"  
"Well...the condom...kinda...broke..."


	5. Chapter 5

Belarus was frozen. Her eyes were wide. "W wha'?" Russia just looked down, not sure what to say.  
A tear ran down her cheek. He saw and wiped it away.  
A few weeks passed. They still didn't know.  
Russia was out at the store. Belarus was asleep. When he's back he has a small brown bag. He went to Belarus and kissed her. She awoke and looked at him. He handed her the bag.  
"What's this?" She said as she took the bag. "Just look in it..." He left the room and sat on the couch. She opened the bag and blushed horridly when she saw the contents of the bag. It was a pregnancy test.  
She took a deep breath then headed to the bathroom. Russia waited for her. A few short while she shyly came out and went to sit on the couch next to Russia.  
"And..?" Said Russia.  
She didn't answer. He looked at her. A small tear ran down her cheek.  
"Bela?" He said as he wrapped an arm around her.  
She nodded then laid against him and buried her face in his chest. He held her tight.  
'I'm going to be a dad...' Russia thought. He really didn't know what to think. If he should be happy, or worried. 'What if the kid doesn't like me?'  
He was confused about this whole situation. He wasn't even sure if he wanted a child. He took a deep breath then looked at Belarus as he held her tight. Belarus was unsure of how to react.


	6. Chapter 6

About the seventh month everything was ready for the child. The room was ready. They had the bottles. The outfits. The toys. Everything.  
Lithuania had found out. He had had an obvious crush on Belarus. He would sit and plot a perfect war statagy against Russia...  
Belarus was on the bed, laying in Russia's arms. She held his hand to her stomach. "I don't think he likes you.." Russia joked.  
"And why is that?" "He keeps kicking you."  
She rolled her eyes at him with a small smile. "And how do you know if he likes you?"  
"He doesn't kick me." He chuckled.  
"Only because he is incapable of doing so." She kinda smirked.  
He smiled and she closed her eyes. He played with her hair as she slowly fell asleep.  
A few hours later she woke up. Russia had successfully made dinner. He hears her yawn and smiles then brings her a bowl of soup and hands it to her. She smiled and took it.  
"Thank you." She looked at him.  
"No need." He smiled then sat next to her on the bed and watched as the ate. When she finished Russia took her bowl and went to go wash it. When he came back Belarus was nodding off to sleep. He smiled and watched as she fell asleep. He then went over and tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He laid next to her with his arms around her.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the ninth month. Ivan was nervous. Belarus was kinda scared.  
Belarus was asleep, when she awoke. Her stomach hurt terribly.  
"I Ivan?"  
Russia woke up a little, not opening his eyes,"Yeah?"  
"I think i it's time..."  
Russia cursed then jumped up and looked at her and held out a hand for her. She took it but when she tried to stand she almost fell. Russia picked her up and dashed out the door. When they got to the hospital they took her back. Russia followed.  
After a few hours, Belarus was asleep. Russia was holding a new little baby boy.  
Russia smiled,"Oh, what are we going to name you?" He chuckled.  
He was rocking him a little.  
"How about Anton?" he smiled "Do you like that name?" Belarus was awake and giggled at Russia. He looked over at her with a smile.  
"I like that name." Belarus said with a smile. Russia chuckled then looked down at Anton then at Belarus.  
"Would you like to hold him?" She smiled and nodded and Russia handed the child to her.  
Anton had beautiful purple eyes, like Russia's. Belarus couldn't help but to smile. He was a territory of Russia. Saint Petersburg. Russia leaned back and closed his eyes. His hand was slightly bruised from where Belarus crushed it during labor. He didn't mind. He was just happy he didn't have to hear her screams of pain anymore that night. He smiled "I wonder when we can go home..."


	8. Chapter 8

"Please, Ivan!" Belarus was in tears,"Let me help you!"  
"It's far too dangerous. You could get hurt." Russia said blankly.  
"I could get hurt? What about you!"  
"I will be fine. And if you go, who would take care of Anton?" "Ukraine could always help..."  
"She is going to war with me."  
She ran and hugged him tight,"Please don't go..."  
He hugged her back,"I have to..."  
She buried her face in his chest and cried. He held her head there and closed his eyes.  
"I still can't believe Toris is doing this..." He whispered.  
She just cried. He pulled back and looked at her and wiped away her tears. She looked at him as he held her face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back a little. He pulled back.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too..." She hugged him again. He hugged her back. "I should be going soon..." He said, looking down at her as she held onto him tightly.  
She nodded a little then hesitantly let go of him and looked down. He looked at her.  
"Stay safe..." He went out the door. Belarus watched then went to cry her eyes out.

_During war_

- Anton's third birthday.-  
Anton was asleep. Belarus was making eggs and sausage- Anton's favorite. Belarus was singing quietly.  
"I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me" (((If you don't know the song it's Evanescence- "My Immortal". It's wonderful!)))

Anton kinda stomped in, holding his stuffed bunny in his arm that Russia had sent him for his second birthday. He smiled," You sound pretty."  
Belarus smiled then looked at him,"Thank you. And happy birthday." He smiled then went to sit on the couch. Belarus smiled and made the plates. When she was done she sat them on the table.  
"Anton, breakfast is ready." He smiled then went to sit in his chair that had a pillow on it to boost him up so that he could reach the table. Belarus pushed him in then sat in the chair next to him. They ate.  
When Belarus was finished she went to wash her plate. Anton finished shortly after and went to wash his plate, but Belarus took his plate and washed it for him. "Thank you." He smiled.  
She smiled then finished and dried her hands then picked Anton up and spun him around a little. She giggled a little and he laughed. She stopped and smiled. He was still laughing a little. She kissed his forehead and went and sat him on the couch. She handed him the TV remote and he turned it on to Russian Whinnie the Pooh.  
Belarus watched it with him and slowly fell asleep. Anton looked at her then went to get a blanket and came back and made her lay down and covered her up. He turned off the TV then laid next to her and cuddled to her side. He soon fell asleep. When Belarus woke up she looked around and smiled. She slowly got up, making sure not to wake up Anton. She had done it successfully then looked at the clock. It was 3:00 pm. They had slept since about 11:00 am. Well, at least she wasn't tired anymore. She went to making a small cake for Anton and her. By the time it was in the oven the mailman came and knocked on the door. She went to go get it.  
"Delivery for Anton Braginski" He held a package in his hand.  
She took the package and signed off for it. The mailman left. Anton was snoring a little and Belarus shut the door then looked at him then the package. It was from Russia. She smiled then sat it on the table and went to go get her gift for Anton from her closet. She took it and put it on the table, too. It was wrapped in red wrapping paper.  
When the cake was done she took it out of the oven and let it cool down. Once it was cooled she decorated it. She finished then put three candles in the cake and sat it on the table in front of the presents. Then she just waited for Anton to wake up.  
It took another hour until he woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around. Belarus looked at him and smiled.  
"Hey there sleeping beauty." She smiled.  
He giggled then stood and stretched. She watched.  
"The cake's done." She said.  
He smiled,"Yay" He went to the table and climbed in his chair. Belarus pushed him in once again. She lit the candles then sang,"Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday dear Anton.. Happy birthday to you.. " He smiled then blew out the candles. Belarus smiled then cut the cake and handed him a piece.  
"What did you wish for?" She smiled.  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it won't come true."  
"C'mon. Pleeease?" Belarus begged.  
He smiled,"Fiiiine..."  
"What did you wish for?"  
"...To know who my dad is"  
"You will soon enough..." Her smile kinda dropped.

_The sixth year of war_

The war was over. Anton didn't know his dad. Russia couldn't come and visit because he was in control of the army. Anton was kind of a fitness freak, but he wasn't a jock. He was to himself most of the time. He was very strong for a seven-year-old. Belarus didn't know the war was over.  
Russia knocked on the door. Belarus went to answer it, and before she could see who it was Russia took her by the hips and kissed her deeply. She froze. She didn't know who was kissing her, but when she found out she started to kiss back as tears of joy filled her eyes. She wraps her arms around his neck. It went on a while until he pulled back and looked at her.  
He smiled at her,"Hello, my sunflower~"  
She smiled then hugged him again,"Is it over?.."  
"Da." He smiled and hugged her back tightly. She didn't even have to ask who won. She didn't care, either. If he lost he would be in a bad mood. But he was home. That's all she cared about. He kissed her again and she kissed back. It got a little deeper until she pulled back and looked at him.  
"You taste like gunpowder and blood... You're not hurt are you?"  
"A little, but it's nothing bad."  
"Okay..." She hugged him again. Anton came in and looked at Russia.  
"Who are you?" Anton said as he tilted his head.  
"I'm you're dad."  
Anton just looked at him. Belarus looked at Anton as Russia went over to him with a smile. Russia looked at him and knelled down so he would be at his eye level. His smile dropped a little and he hugged him.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't around for you.. But I'm here now. I will help you however I can." Anton hugged him back and stayed quiet.  
Russia pulled back and looked at him and smiled a little. "How about me, you, and mommy go out to get some ice cream?"  
He smiled and nodded. Russia stood and smiled. He held out a hand for Anton and he took it.  
When they came back Anton was asleep and Russia was carrying him. He took him to his room and laid him down. Russia then went to Belarus and picked her up bridal style and took her to their bed.

_**I still** **don't do yoai, hentai, or whatever**._


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter probably sucks.

* * *

Let's have a flashback, shall we?

Russia went off to war. He would constantly write home to Belarus. He missed her so, so much. He would worry about her safety. Her health. He would worry that the kid would blame him for leaving. He would wonder how long the war was going to last.  
A few months passed. They found a good place and set up headquarters. Russia had snipers hide surrounding the area. He got his best men to scout the area and find the enemies base. About a week later they had found it. It was near midnight. They sent in a few men to sneak around and map the had been caught without knowing. As they headed back, mapping every step, Lithuania had been informed of their presents and had some men follow them. About halfway back, some men had been unknowingly taken, killed, then Lithuania's men took their uniforms and replaced them then caught up with the others. The others were unaware of this.  
The next day they had returned and gave the maps to the war strategists. The strategists carefully planned out an attack. When they were finished, they gave the plans to Russia. Russia soon put them into action. The intruders got a hold of the plans and made their way back to their base and gave Lithuania the plans. Lithuania prepares for the attack. Months passed and things like this happened on both sides all the time. Russia was in the middle of beating down a traitor when he heard gunfire. He stood upright and began to yell commands as his soldiers obeyed. Lithuania had struck a powerful blow. As Russia fought a bullet was sent flying through the air. It hit him in the side. Whoever shot him was using a tommy gun. That bullet was the first of many. He fell over and one of his men dragged him to cover.  
That battle was the first Lithuania had won. Russia was taken back to base to be treated for. He decided to write to Belarus. "To My Sunflower-  
I hope everything is okay back home. When this war ends, remind me to track Lithuania down and beat him. I miss you two so much. Bela, please don't let him forget about me. I know he's still so young. I have this feeling that when all this is over He's going to hate me. He has reason to, and I won't blame him if he does... I've been a terrible parent so far. I hope for this war to be quick. But it's not looking too good. I fear it will go on a while longer."  
He stopped and looked at it then decided it was too depressing. He crumpled it up and thew it away. He looked at his bandaged side and stood, deciding to just ignore the pain. He had to keep going. There could be no more delays.  
About half way through the fifth year of war he had scared away all the traitors. Most of the soldiers grew to fear Russia.  
Russia decided to lay low and plot a while. He needed a good plan. He didn't just want this war to end, he needed it to. A week passed and he had it. He had the plan. He quickly put it into action. He had some of his best men surround 50ft away from the perimeter of the enemy base with gasoline. He sent troops inside the huge circle heavily armed, one fourth of them had fire extinguishers. They set the gasoline on fire. The Lithuanian army saw. They saw it as a regular forest fire and went to go get water to extinguish the flames. The Russian troops moved in and attacked mercilessly. Very few of the Lithuanian army escaped alive. Most of the ones that had fled were severely burnt or were suffering from a gunshot wound. Lithuania escaped unharmed. Russia struck a fatal blow for the Lithuanian army. The Russians knew they had won. About a month later everyone was home. Russia was making his way home, singing quietly. He soon grown tired of walking, so he ran. He got to his house. He knocked on the door and when he saw Belarus he couldn't really control himself. He took her by the hips and kissed her deeply, pulling her close.  
After a minute he pulled back and saw she was crying. He wiped away her tears. Later he took Anton and Belarus out to get ice cream. That night things happened.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks passed. Lithuania was furious. He had a plan, though...  
One night while the Braginski family slept, she slipped in through the window... He found Anton and put a chloroform soaked rag over his face, just in case...  
He slipped back out of the house and returned to his house and tied Anton's lower half to a kitchen chair and his shoulders to the back of the chair. He needed his arms free so that he can eat. It isn't like he was going to hurt a seven-year-old child.  
Lithuania locked and nailed all the windows and doors shut. That morning Belarus woke up, unaware that her son was missing. She proceeded to cook breakfast- eggs and bacon. By the time she was done, Russia was on the couch. She looked at him.  
"Breakfast is ready. Could you go get Anton up?"  
Russia nodded then headed to Anton's room. When he entered he froze. 'Maybe he's hiding?' He thought. He looked around to find he wasn't in the room.  
"Anton?" He yelled. No answer.  
"Anton!" He yelled louder. Still no answer.  
"Anton, get here right now before I have to whoop you!"  
No answer. Russia began to panic and goes to Belarus, who heard him yelling.  
"You couldn't find him?" Asked Belarus. "N Nyet..." Russia was worried. "Have you seen him today?"  
"N No..." They both searched the house. Meanwhile, at Lithuania's house.  
Anton woke up to a warm plate of biscuits and gravy in front of him. He looked around and saw his bindings. He tried to get loose. No luck. His arms weren't bound to anything. He smelled his food, checking to see if it smelled different then what it should. "I can assure you it's not poisoned." Anton jumped at the voice. "Who's there!"  
"Hey, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. I wouldn't do that to a little kid." Lithuania said as he sat at the other end of the table with his food. Anton growled,"I'M NOT LITTLE, A** WIPE." He yelled.  
Lithuania looked at him surprised," I wonder what your parents would say if they just heard you..."  
"I WANT OUT YOU D***." "Just calm down..."  
Russia found footprints in the snow leading from a window. He and Belarus followed the tracks to Lithuania's house. Once they got there they could hear Anton yelling at Lithuania. Russia tried the doors as Belarus tried the windows. Russia couldn't get in so he got mad and pulled out his pipe and begins to smash the door until there was no door left. Russia went in and Belarus followed, pulling out her sharpest knife. "GOD D*** IT LITHUANIA. IM GOING TO F****** KILL YOU." Belarus yelled. Lithuania stood and quickly untied the boy and put the rag over his face again, making him pass out. He rushed and laid him on his bed after hiding the rope. Lithuania then calmly exited the room.  
Belarus pinned him against the wall with a knife to his throat.  
"Hey, hey, hey... What are you doing?" Lithuania looked at her.  
"YOU KIDNAPPED MY KID." "Your ki- Ohhhhhh. The child I found wondering around the streets last night. He's in the guest room." He lied. Belarus let go of him and went to the guest room. Lithuania followed. When they were in there Lithuania shut the door and locked it quietly and quickly. He then put the rag over Belarus' face, making her pass out and fall on the bed. He quickly boarded the door then the windows. He moved the furniture, except the bed, in front of the door. He then went to Belarus and removed her clothes. He did THINGS to her but not IT. Lithuania enjoyed himself, knowing Russia would take a while getting through.  
Russia was breaking down the door and could see what Lithuania was doing through the holes in the door.  
About fifteen minutes later, Russia got in. He hit Lithuania hard in the head with his pipe and threw him off of his wife then brutally beat Lithuania. When he was done he clothed Belarus then picked her up. He then found Anton and carried them both home. When Belarus woke up she found herself in her bed. She jumped up then ran to Anton's room to find he was asleep in his bed. She ran to find Russia. Russia explained everything to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter has no real meaning.**

* * *

It was Belarus' seventh month.  
Anton was up earlier than usual. A hate for Lithuania grew in him. He was lifting weights. He needed to grow in strength. He went from lifting weights to doing push-ups until his arms gave out. From there he did sit-ups until he couldn't any more.  
By that time Belarus was up making breakfast. Russia had been watching Anton from the doorway. Anton didn't notice. Anton was in just some gym shorts and was sweaty. Russia throws a towel at him and smiles.  
"I think someone needs a shower." He chuckled then went to the couch. Anton went to take a shower. Belarus finished making breakfast then made the plates. The food was hot so she let it cool down a little before calling the others to the table. Russia went up behind her and hugs her. She jumps a little then smiles. She turns around in his arms and hugs him back. He looked at her stomach and chuckled. "Someone's getting fat..." He smiled.  
"Well, take a look at yourself. I'm pretty sure your son has more muscle on him than you do." She smiled. He chuckles and holds her tight,"From what it looks like, he likes to test his own limits..."  
Anton comes out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. He walked in the dining room and sat at the table. Belarus looked at Anton and smiled then went and got the plates and sat them out. Russia sat at the table, along with Belarus. They all ate in silence. Anton quickly ate and finished first then went to wash his plate. Once he was done he went to his room and used his bench press. Russia finished then washed his plate. When he was done went to watch Anton from the doorway. Anyone could tell Russia was proud of him. He was growing to be strong.  
"Hey dad?" Anton said as he put the weight.  
"Yes?"  
"When is the baby girl coming?"  
"Here soon... It won't be too long now."  
Anton smiled," Wonderful." He got up and went to the kitchen for an ice cold bottle of water.  
Russia went to the living room. Belarus was already done and was dozing off on the couch. Russia smiled then picked her up and took her to their room and laid her down.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been nine months.  
Anton was excited. He wanted a friend to play with. He was growing lonesome.  
Belarus was asleep. Russia was up making breakfast. Anton was up working out, as always. "IIIIIVAAAAN!" Belarus woke up screaming his name. She was holding her stomach.  
Russia rushed to her and went over to her," What is it? Are you okay?"  
"I Its time..." Her voice was shaking. She was panting and sweaty. "Can you stand?" She tried to stand but failed. Russia picked her up bridal style and rush for the hospital. They took her back.  
A few hours later Russia was holding a little baby girl. Belarus was falling asleep. Russia pulled out his phone and called Ukraine. "Hello?" answered Ukraine.  
"Hey, can you go over to my house and watch Anton for us?" Russia said.  
"Sure. Where are you?"  
"The hospital."  
"What? Why!"  
"Netalia had her child."  
"Ahhhhh. Okay. I'll be over to take care of him soon."  
"Okay. Thanks." He hangs up and puts his phone away. Belarus was asleep and snoring a little. Russia looked over at her and chuckled. The baby was asleep when all of a sudden she started crying. Russia started rocking her and shushing her. Soon she calmed down. By the time she calmed down Belarus woke up. She looked over at them and smiled a little. Russia saw her and smiled.  
"We still have yet to name her..." Russia said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Alina. Her name was Alina. She was three years old. She had developed an...obsession... of her big brother. But it wasn't that bad...yet.  
Anton liked her. But only like a sister. Nothing more. Nothing less. It was the middle of the night. She had woke up from a nightmare. She walked into Anton's room holding her teddy bear.  
"B Big brother?" Anton was barely awake," Yes Alina?"  
"I'm scared..." She held her teddy bear tighter.  
He sat up and rubbed his eyes,"Of what?"  
"Th There's a monster under my bed..."  
He looked at her," There are no such thing as monsters..."  
"Yeah huh! He has big sharp teeth and claws and blue fur and... and... He's going to eat me!" She was scared. A few tears rolled down her face. Anton saw and went over to her and picked her up. "Just calm down. Okay?" She nodded "Do you want to sleep with me?" She nodded again.  
He smiled a little and kissed her forehead then laid her in his bed and tucked her in. She smiled a little but it dropped and she got scared again.  
"B Big brother?"  
"Yes Alina?"  
"What if there's a monster under your bed, too?"  
He sighed then got down on his stomach and looked under his bed,"I don't see a-"  
He was cut off by his sister,"What are you doing! You're going to get ated!"  
"I was going to say I don't see any. There are no monsters under my bed." He said as he stood up. "O Okay..." He smiled a little then kissed her nose,"Now get some sleep." He said as he laid down next to her. "Okay..." She cuddled to his side and he put an arm around her.  
She quickly fell asleep. He watched her. He was slightly annoyed, but at the same time he thought it was cute. He soon fell asleep. That morning when they were both up Alina dragged Anton to her room. "C'mon!"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." He followed her.  
She pointed under her bed and kinda jumped,"It's under there!"  
Anton sighed then got on his stomach and army crawled under the bed.  
"Be careful!"  
"I will be, but I don- OW!"  
"Brother! Are you alive!" "Yeah." He crawled out from under the bed. His hand was bloody. "Do you want to tell me what you're doing with a knife under your bed?"  
She looked down and mumbled," I was playing with it..."  
"Well, they're sharp and dangerous. You shouldn't be playing with them."  
"Okay brother..."  
Anton went to Belarus. She was cooking.  
"Mom?"  
"Yes?" She looked over at him and cursed a little then turned down the burner then took his hand. He winced. "What happened?" She asked as she examined his bloody hand.  
"Alina had me check under her bed for monsters and there was a knife under her bed..." "Okay. Just go sit on the couch. I'll be there in a minute." She went to the bathroom to get the bandages and rubbing alchol.  
Anton does as he is told and goes to the couch. Alina goes to him,"Brother..." She looks down.  
"Yes?" He looks at her.  
"I'm sorry..." "It's fine." He motions for her to sit next to him. She looks at him then does so. Belarus comes back and looks at Anton's hand. She takes it then starts cleaning it with the rubbing alcohol. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW" Anton exclaimed. "Calm down.. It will only hurt for a minute.." She finished cleaning his hand then wrapped it. She looked at Alina,"Alina... How did this happen?"  
"Mom, I alread-" Anton was cut off. "I want to hear it from her.." She looked at him.  
Alina looked down,"There was a knife under my bed... And he was down there trying to kill the monster..."  
Belarus nodded then stood up,"Alina. Go get the knife then come here." Alina went to do so. Belarus waited for her in the kitchen and finished breakfast. Alina came back with the knife. Belarus held out a hand for her to put the knife in. Alina handed it to her. Belarus looked at the knife. It was one Russia had given here. She bit her lip and took a deep breath to calm down.  
"Alina, what were you doing with a knife?" Alina looked down,"I was playing with it..." "Knives are sharp and dangerous. What if you got hurt?"  
Alina sniffled,"I'm sorry, mommy..." Belarus sighed and pulled out a chair in the middle of the living room,"Sit in the chair. You get time out.. For fifteen minutes." Alina looked down and went and sat in the chair,"Yes, mommy..."


	14. Chapter 14

Four years had passed. Alina's...obsession... had grew... She was quiet most of the time. But she would get in these...moods... Anton had learned to avoid her. He was fourteen now. He wouldn't speak to an adult unless spoken to. He would get up in the morning at 4:45am. He would do all his chores. He would work out. He would take a shower. By the time he was done with all that it would be time for breakfast. It was 4:30am. Alina was awake. She was hiding in the corner. Watching him. Anton jumped awake by the sound of his alarm clock. He turned it off then went to make his bed. "Hello Big Brother..." Said the creepy little girl in the corner. Anton froze. It was his sister. 'I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!' Anton thought. He turned around and looked at her as he tried to stay calm,"H Hello Little S Sister... What are you u up s s so early?"  
She went over and hugged him around his waist,"I want to be with you as long as possible..." She giggled. Anton tried not to shake. She giggled again, but it sounded more...demented...  
"What is the matter Brother? You are shaking. Are you cold?" She laughed. "U ummm... I n need to go u use the res s stroom..." He darted for the bathroom in his room. Alina followed. They got in the restroom at the same time. Anton did not know of her presence. He decided to go ahead and take his shower. Alina hid in the dark corner... He got undressed and started his shower. Alina watched. Just as he was about to get in Alina giggled,"Brother... Your not as small as I thought."  
Anton jumped and hid his self with the shower curtain,"G GET OUT YOU PERV"  
Alina just watched him.  
"D DAD" Anton yelled. Alina stayed in there. Russia came in in just his boxers and sees this. "D d dad p p please ju st get her o o out..."  
Russia knew how he felt. Oh, how he knew. "Alina, get out before I have to ground you." He said sternly. She stayed there.  
"Alina." She didn't move.  
"That's it." He picked her up and put her over his shoulder,"You are grounded." He walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him,"No TV. No seeing Anton unless needed. During the day you have to sit on the couch unless you need to do something. And no, seeing your brother isn't something needed. You disobey and you get a butt whoopin and time out. Got it?"  
She sniffled as he laid her in her bed "Yes daddy..."  
Russia looked at her "Go back to sleep." He left the room and went back to his room and laid next to Belarus.


	15. Chapter 15

~Two Years Later~

Belarus just got home from the store. She went to put away the groceries.  
Alina was in her room. Anton was in his. When Belarus finished she was tired and decided to go snuggle close to Russia and take a nap. She went to their room and opened the door...  
What she saw made her freeze. Her eyes, wide. Her jaw, dropped.  
She saw Ivan and Ukraine going at it. Tears rolled down her face.  
Ukraine saw Belarus and pulled away from Russia.  
Russia looked at Ukraine,"What is it?"  
Ukraine looked at Russia then Belarus and covered herself. Russia looked over and saw Belarus and his eyes widened. Belarus stormed out of the room, crying hard.  
Russia stood and got his boxers on. Ukraine hurried and got dressed and left. Belarus was in the bathroom, crying in the corner of the bathtub. Russia went to go find her,"Bela? Where are you?" She didn't answer. "Bela?"  
Still no answer. He found out she was in the bathroom, but the door was locked. He knocked on the door,"Please, just let me explain..."  
"G go away!"  
"Please?"  
She got up and opened the door slightly and poked her head through,"Explain what? Explain that you don't really love me? That the past seventeen years were all a lie? That-"  
She was cut off. Russia put his hand over her mouth. She started to cry slightly harder.  
"Just listen to me... This was all an accident... None of it was ever supposed to happen..."  
Belarus got his hand from her mouth. "Yeah right! Like sex is accidental! How could you do this to me?"  
Russia looked down then up at her. He took her head in his hands and kissed her. She pushed him away.  
"No!" Belarus cried "Don't touch me!"  
"Please, Netalia! I am sorry!"  
Belarus walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. She pulled out a small suitcase and began to pack. Russia followed and looked at her.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"To take a break."  
"From what?" She finished quickly and closed the suitcase,"From you."  
She picked the suitcase up and went out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry!I don't have internet on my computer! I am on my dad's so that I could post this! On my computer I have the next five chapters... It may be a while before I can get them up. :( Sorry!

* * *

She didn't know where she was going. She needed somewhere to stay. She barely had any money with her. She had no where to go. Her old house? There was no power or water. Ukraine? NO. America? Nah. Lithuania? Maybe... She wondered around a while. Looking for somewhere to stay. Her phone rang. She answered it,"Hello?"  
It was Russia, but there was no voice. Only sobs of his.  
"Ivan?"  
No reply. "Ivan, what do you want?"  
He hung up. She looked at her phone. She decided to call Lithuania. He answered "Hello?"  
"Hey... Ummm... I kinda need a place to stay..."  
"Netalia?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You can stay with me, if that is what you are asking..."  
"Thank you, Toris..."  
"Anytime..."  
She hung up and put her phone away. She then headed to Lithuania's house. When she arrived she knocked on the door.  
He answered the door and smiled at her,"Hello."  
She smiled a little, but it dropped,"Hello..."  
He stepped out of the way for her to come in. She done so and looked around a little. Lithuania closed the door.  
"So, what brings you here?" He looked at her.  
She looked down and didn't answer. It hurt her so bad at just the thought... "Netalia?"  
"D don't worry about it..." A few tears ran down her cheeks. Lithuania watched with sad eyes then enveloped her in a hug. She didn't reject it. But she didn't hug back. She just looked down as he held her tight.  
She stayed there for almost a week until...  
She was asleep in the guest room. Ukraine texted her...  
"Sister, please, go back to him! He apologized! He just sits and drinks all day! Anton has to cook for Alina! And you know how scared he is of her... You need to go back!"  
Belarus slept an hour longer. When she woke up she saw the text.  
"No." She replied. "Why not!" "He may have apologized, but not the other person."  
"I am not going to apologize for having some fun."  
"Then I am not going back."  
Ukraine didn't reply. Belarus got up and went to have breakfast. After breakfast she just sat on the couch. At about need Ukraine texted her,"I'm sorry! Okay? Just go back to him already!"  
Belarus looked at it and smiled then went to pack her things. Once she had everything together she headed home. She walked in the door and went in to the smell of alcohol and burnt food.


End file.
